nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fumetsu and Yusugi: The Distraught Artist 12/30/15
'Participants:' Kaguya Fumetsu , Uzumaki Yusugi '' 'Title: Fumetsu and Yusugi: The Distraught Artist 12/30/15' Yusugi: - He sat ontop of the rooftop of his house as he starred off into the sky. Still noticing the unusual weather report having no rain within the village. He wondered if still has to whether or not the rain would return or if the village would remain without rain forever. Although he didn't like the idea of having his head and clothing soaked with rain he had gotten quiet used to it, having lived din Amegakure All his life. After he had his share of starring at the sky he yawned before rubbing his eyes with his right forearm. After he was finished rubbing his eyes with his right forearm, it fell to his side. His ocean blue eyes were now noticable. He stood up as he stretched his body before jumping off the rooftop and landing to the ground. He landed gracefully before walking past hhis block and now into the main streets of Amegakure. He walked the streets noticing all the buisnesses, he wistled as he just scanned anything that he see to come by. As he was walking he noticed an artist looking at his wooden stand which had been broken. Not only this but his art which had seemed to have been completely destroyed due to his paint being spilt all over it.- PxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He woke up a bit tired this morning, not really in the mood for anything. He felt something was not ok at all these few days. There was still no rain and for some reason he has not seen his Sensei for a while... it kinda bothered him and he somewhat missed her... that motherly figure of her, always pumped for training. Fumetsu shook the thought off and wrapped his black mask around his face. He got his sword that was always laid against a wall next to his bed. The Kaguya then jumped out the window and onto a roof. His sword was now rested against his right hip as he walked slowly on the rooftop and towards another one. His hand was rested on the sheath as he jumped down from a lower rooftop and landed onto the streets right next to another male genin while he began walking. He didn't see the genin but what he did see was a destroyed wooden stand that was the proprerty of an artist that was looking right at it. It was rather depressing... the look on his face... Fumetsu frowned as he looked. "How could someone do this?" he thought. He always liked the different art styles of different artists.-‘ Yusugi: - Before he could question the Artist of how his things we’re destroyed, Fumetsu appeared before him out of no where. Questioning the Artist before he could has to how the Artist’s thigns we’re destroyed. Fumetsu obviously showing sympathy towards the Artist for what had happened to him. Yusugi couldn’t help but to feel bad for the Artist as well. The Artist asked both Yusugi and Fumetsu could they gather up some Art supplies, Ink, Paint, Brushes, Pens, Pencils, Canvas, Easle. As for Yusugi, he gladly told the Artist that he wouldn’t have a problem getting him some more Art supplies after what happened to him. He took the list of items that the Artist had wrote down for him and turned around immediately before walking, heading towards Art Shops to find the Art supplies on the list.- PxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He looked back seeing the other male genin... it was Yusugi from the mission with the showing around. He tilted his head slightly before looking back at the artist. He listened to their words and nodded to the artist's request. He walked ahead and followed Yusugi without a word, walking alongside him so he could take a glance at the list the artist gave him. The white haired boy scanned all the things the man needed and knowing that Yusugi had something in mind he only decided to follow the other. He then remembered there was one shop for artists right around the corner so he walked ahead and entered the shop. Once in there, he asked for each one of the objects on the list from before but found out that not that many were available at this shop. He bought what was available without a problem since they were rather cheap and placed them in a bag. He met up with Yusugi again after that. He took one of the pencils he bought from the bag and while Yusugi was holding the list, he decided to slash silently the things that he already bought.- "To the next one..." -He commented soon after that as he glanced at Yusugi.- Yusugi: -As Yusugi walked noticed Fumetsu following behind him before coming to his side. Not long after he broke off from Yusugi as he took a different route. He stopped walked as he stood there assuming Fumetsu would be right back, and sure enough he was correct. Fumetsu approached him with a bag in his hands, and pulled out a single pencil before checking that they had bought the different types of pencils the Artist had asked for. After this Fumetsu commented “ To the next one.” Yusugi simply grinned before saying alright. As the two walked Yusugi noticed an Art shop to their left before entering it. He asked if they had the rest of the Art supplies that they needed but he was sadly told they did not. Instead he bought what they had which was Ink and Paint. After this they left the shop, a bag around Yusugi’s left arm with Ink and Paint. They we’re now in the middle of the streets. Yusugi pulled out the list and handed the list to Fumetsu so that he could check it off and then take it back and place in back into his right hoodie pocket. While Fumetsu was checking off the list Yusugi decided to walk ahead as he wondered the streets, passing multiple shops, it was about a good eight minutes before he came across another Art shop, but this time it was to his right. He entered the shop questioning the cashier as to whether or not they had all the items on their list that they needed but he sadly told once more that they didn’t. Like before he just bought what they had which was pens and brushes. After this he exited the shop and was once more in the middle of the streets of the busy roads of Amegakure.- PxJeffTheKilleRxq: -A boring journey the two genin went through just to get an artist the tools he needed... but they were doing a good deed so it didn't matter. After three shops they gathered: pens, brushes, pencils, paint and ink. What they needed now was canvas and easle. The list needed those two things before being completed. After a bit of time, around four minutes, they got to another art shop. They decided to enter and to ask for the other two things, lucky for them, the shop had them... unfortunately and without both of them aware, the same man who destroyed the artist's belongings was in the same shop with them. The man looked at the two oddly and asked what they need so much stuff for to which Fumetsu responded in a low tone that they were just helping a fellow villager artist. The unhappy client put two and two together and realised who that was before getting really mad. Fumetsu stepped back and lightly bumped into Yusugi but didn't pay it attention.- "What's the problem, sir?..." -The client yelled at them histerically, asking them why they helped the artist before he threw a vase right at the Kaguya. The vase hit him in the chest but since it was tough enough it didn't brake and Fumetsu stopped it from bouncing off his chest, putting it on the counter before rubbing his chest- "So you're the guy who can't appreciate art..." -The guy got even more angry and ran fast towards Fumetsu, calling him a brat many times in the process. Fume placed the bag he was holding on the counter as well before extending his arms towards the guy as in the "Come At Me Bro" pose. It only made the guy angrier and when he was about to strike Fumetsu, Fumetsu slammed his hands together in the Ram hand seal appearing right behind the unhappy man who tripped at that moment and was about to punch a sculpture. Fumetsu grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and using a lot of his force he pulled back, using his own body weight. This whole action made the man fall right on his back- "Trying to destroy more art I see..." -The man grabbed his own neck, coughing from what just happened. Fumetsu regained his breath this time, from the whole hit in the chest thing and the action that he just took and pulled his sword out holding it backhanded. He was now looking down at the guy who made eye contact with Fumetsu's cold gaze.- "Listen up... I am pretty sure you can't do art better than that guy... even if you did, you're in no place to judge and trash his work that probably took a whole lot of time... The only way you look useful right now is if we used your blood as paint to make a masterpiece..." -The man was shivering in fear now with the sword and cold eyes combo Fumetsu offered only multiplied by his death threat.- "... So... try to be less worthless next time..." -He raised his blade up in the air. The man's eyes widened as it was coming back down. Those wide terified eyes closed tightly, waiting for death but instead his ears heard the noise of a steel clank. When the man opened his eyes Fumetsu had his sword in the sheath, picking up the bag he left on the counter and offering Yusugi the rolled canvas while Fumetsu used the free hand to carry the wooden frame. They left the shop. The man was as good as subdued since he refused to get up for a while. The two genin were now heading back towards the artist. Upon their arrival they were seeing the man reconstructing his little stand the best he could. Fumetsu sat the things next to the stand. The man glanced at them curious before his eyes immediately lit up with happiness, thanking them numerous time, even falling off his little ladder that he was using to repair the upper part of the stand. Fumetsu nodded before speaking- "If you want to thank me then I should expect a portrait of me made by your skilled hands..." -The man began speaking confused but flattered- "But you have a mask on, I didn't see your fa-" -He was cut off by Fumetsu- "Which makes it all the more easier for you to make a portait of me..." -Fumetsu said in a normal and sincere as he winked at the guy who now understood that Fumetsu wanted his mask on even in the portrait. The white haired genin than glanced at Yusugi before speaking in his usual tone- "See you around..." -He then made the Ram hand seal once again, vanishing out of sight and continuing with his daily activities.- Yusugi: -As they entered the shop, Yusugi watched as Fumetsu took charge asking the worker if they had the rest of the Art Supplies that they needed at that very store. And luckily they we’re in luck, they were told that they indeed cared the items that both Fumetsu and Yusugi we’re in search for. He watched as Fumetsu was getting ready to buy the items a man questioned Fumetsu as to why he needed all supplies that he had gathered. He watched as Fumetsu told the man that he was simply helping a fellow Artist that resided in Amegakure. After this he watch the man become enraged before throwing a vase at Fumetsu. To occupied with holding the Art Supplies all he could do was watch, and see how this would playout. He watched as Fumetsu quickly took care of the enraged man before making the man quickly shook for he thought that Fumetsu was getting ready to kill him, noticing the man closing his eyes, right when he did this, Fumetsu simply reshealthed his blade. After this Fumetsu picked up the bag that he had left on the counter before dealing with the man. And leaving the rolled canvas for Yusugi. Yusugi picked it up before following Fumetsu as they headed back to give the Artist the Art Supplies that Fumetsu and Yusugi and collected for him. He noticed the artist attempting to fix his stand before noticing the two before him, the Artist eyes began to widen, as he was filled with joy. He watched as the Artist thanked them and then Fumetsu telling the Artist that if he wanted to be thankful, then to draw a portrait of him. Yusugi wondered why Fumetsu would want a portrait of himself when half of his face was covered with a mask. But just before he could question Fumetsu the Artist questioned Fumetsu about his face, before being cut off. Finally noticing that Fuemtsu was only kidding, due to him simply winking at the artist. After this he watched as Fumetsu glanced towards him before saying see him around, then simply vanishing n thin are. After this Yusugi simply continued with the rest of his day.- 'End Results:''' Both Yusugi and Fumetsu happen to bump into each other due to noticing a Artist with a broken stand. The two wound up working together after being asked by the Artist to gather up some Art Supplies for him. The two proceed with gathering the materials and just as they are gathering the very last two supplies on their list, they encounter the man that caused the Artist to have a broken stand. Fumetsu quickly takes care of the man, after this the two return to the Artist with the Art Supplies and is thanked, shortly after this Fumetsu tells Yusugi that he’ll see him around and simply vanishes in to thin are. And the two continues with their day.